Diccionario Liechtensteiniano-Seychellense
by Sakhory
Summary: Cada palabra puede esconder muchas historias detrás. Pensamientos. Sentimientos. Drabbles muy cortos basados en varios momentos en la relación de esas dos. Yuri. 2P!Seychelles/2P!Liechtenstein.
1. Armas

¡Hola! Sé que ésta es una pareja casi ni conocida. De por sí el SeychellesxLiechtenstein normal ha de ser raro... y en 2P! ni me imagino xD. Pero bueno, creo que esto no daña a nadie :D~. Serán un conjunto de drabbles muy cortitos, cada uno basado en una palabra distinta, cada una arrancando con distinta letra del abecedario. Excepto la "Ñ" è_e. Como serán tan cortos los capítulos, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Algunos serán desde el punto de vista de Liechtenstein, otros desde el punto de vista de Seychelles... en fin, los dejo con esto~.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, y éstos 2P!, más o menos. Son un rejunte de los escasos fanarts que encontré de éstas dos.

**Advertencias:** 2P!, **Yuri.** Lenguaje grosero, insinuaciones sexuales o lime en futuros capítulos.

.

_**Diccionario Liechtensteiniano-Seychellense.**_

**A**rmas.

Porque cuando escucha esa palabra, lo primero que llega a la mente de Liechtenstein son pistolas, o la escopeta de su hermano, ésa que tiene una pegatina de corazón.

Pero hay muchos tipos de armas. Y sabe que Seychelles tiene varias, pero no son armas _convencionales_. Son las armas de una diva, de una nación femenina pasada muchas veces por arriba. Las armas de una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y que quiere obtenerlo.

Y Seychelles obtiene siempre lo que quiere. _Siempre_.

Excepto, tal vez, que Liechtenstein deje de ser tan terca y ceda fácilmente a sus caprichos.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, la europea sabe que si cambia algo, a la morena no le gustaría.

Entonces vuelve a pensar en las "Armas" de la seychellense. Su belleza. Su seguridad y confianza en sí misma. La capacidad de plantearse un objetivo y cumplirlo pase lo que pase. Incluso su irritante ego y su _glamour_.

Ella se esconde detrás de todo eso, _pero diablos_, no es una cabeza hueca: es más inteligente de lo que parece. Sabe perfectamente quién y de lo que es capaz. Y eso la hace peligrosa, y es ese peligro lo que obliga a Liechtenstein a querer alejarse, o al menos a ponerle las cosas difíciles a la africana.

A Liechtenstein le asusta, porque no está segura de hasta dónde llega ella.

.

Esto es todo, gente :3 Cualquier duda, respondo encantada. Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Belleza

**B**elleza.

Seychelles sabe que es jodidamente hermosa. Siempre supo que su atractivo era lo que más resaltaba de ella. Es la envidia de cualquiera, y nunca jamás consideró encontrar a alguien que la eclipsara (o al menos, su ego le habrá impedido darse cuenta de eso). En su existencia como nación, no había encontrado a nadie que a primera vez captara completamente su interés.

Hasta que conoció a la hermana de su mejor amigo y todo se fue a la mierda.

Liechtenstein es preciosa. Pero no tanto como la seychellense; al lado de ella, todos son menos.

Si hay una nación que está en desacuerdo con el punto anterior, entonces ésa es Seychelles.

La rubia no tiene casi curvas. Se viste siempre de negro, y muchas veces, como una prostituta con demasiado maquillaje. Tiene su encanto sí, pero nada como la diva de rasgos prácticamente perfectos que no deja de observarla.

Para Seychelles, la europea es la prueba perfecta de que es capaz de amar a alguien además de a ella misma.

Le encanta tanto que siente la necesidad de apartar la mirada del espejo para ver a la menuda adolescente, que curiosea con sus ojos marrones y juega con los cordones de sus botas negras.

—Eh—dice la morena. La otra se tiene que dar por aludida sí o sí: son las únicas personas en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe la europea.

—Estás más buena que yo—le suelta con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Liechtenstein esconde el rostro entre sus rodillas, refunfuñando porque cree (como siempre) que la otra le toma el pelo.

Pero Seychelles no lo hace. Podrá ser una perra cruel y engreída, pero una cosa es segura: Ella no le miente a las personas que ama.


	3. Champagne

**C**hampagne

Se deja llevar por el suave sabor de esa bebida, mientras cierra los ojos. ¡Cómo adora Seychelles esa bebida! Es el néctar de los dioses. Está segura que debe de serlo.

Liechtenstein rueda los ojos: no puede entenderla (lo usual). La rubia es feliz con una simple cerveza. Le parece que lo que toma la otra es básicamente un desperdicio de dinero.

Pero en el fondo, la europea no puede negar una cosa: le fascina observar a la otra nación beberlo.

Por lo general no entiende los lujos hasta que ve a Seychelles aplicarlos en la vida.

—¿Seguro que no probarás, _Petit_? —la intenta incitar por cuarta vez, ronroneándole.

—_Nein_—niega la rubia, mordiéndose el labio. No va a probar, no le gusta. No va a dejar que la voz de la otra nación la arrulle de esa forma y la haga cambiar de parecer. No va a caer.

No sucederá lo de siempre.

—Lástima—Seychelles hace un leve puchero. Peligro. Ya está tramando algo.

La liechtensteiniana frunce el ceño. Ya sospecha.

Entonces la nación africana, con parsimonia, se acerca al espacio personal de la otra chica. Ésta ya está poniéndose en alerta máxima.

Seychelles inclina el rostro y besa sin prisas a la más baja.

Liechtenstein se dice que no debe bajar la guardia, que va a maldecir hasta la madre, y que no debe relajarse _y dejar que la otra le acaricie la espalda así como está haciendo_, _y que la debe apartar... _y que ya es tarde porque se ha rendido definitivamente.

Es la morena la que se aparte rápidamente, y antes de que la menor reaccione, le vuelca el resto del contenido de su copa en la boca. Liechtenstein lo traga, aunque tose.

—He ganado—anuncia la más alta, triunfante. La rubia ya la está maldiciendo. Seychelles se relame los labios.

Aunque no precisamente por el Champagne.


	4. Distancia

**D**istancia

Liechtenstein la extraña, aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitirá en voz alta.

No es que estén incomunicadas, pero es fácil ignorarla cuando no están cara a cara.

La liechtensteiniana no está segura si es mejor así, o si está mejor cuando Seychelles ronda por ahí y le hace la vida imposible sólo con su presencia.

A pesar de sus dudas, Liechtenstein se da de vez en cuando el lujo para ceder a sus debilidades y desear entonces una cosa: el eliminar la distancia entre la isla en el Océano Índico y la pequeña nación oculta entre Suiza y Austria.

Tal vez así Seychelles aparecería por su casa.

La otra idea era considerar un moderno centro comercial para atraerla, pero...

...como siempre, se quedaban sólo en ideas.

De igual forma, antes de poder realizar cualquiera de éstas cosas, Seychelles regresaba antes sí o sí. Con o sin distancia. Con o sin centro comercial.

Liechtenstein no está segura de cómo sentirse con eso.


	5. Enojo

**E**nojo

Liechtenstein no sabe qué es lo que más le saca de las casillas en esta vida; porque hay muchas cosas.

Pero está segura que el 90% de esas cosas llevan escrito "Seychelles". ¡Cómo si no fuera culpable! Desde el momento en el que la conoció, ése fue el primer sentimiento que experimentó con respecto a ella.

Que si era más bonita. Que si era mejor. Que ignoraba cuando le decía que la odiaba. Que muchas veces insultaba mejor que ella. Cuando la besaba por sorpresa.

Cada maldita acción de la seychellense la hacía enojar.

Pero lo que más la enojaba de todas esas acciones, era que Seychelles casi nunca se enojaba con ella.

¡Era tan injusto! Pateó con furia un mueble.

—¿¡Qué pasó!? ¿¡Llegaron los austríacos!? —gritó su hermano Suiza desde la cocina.

Para empeorar la situación, ahora tenía que tratar con el suizo paranoico.

Y le dolía le pie. Bastante.


	6. Francés

**F**rancés.

A Liechtenstein siempre le pareció una cursilada enorme eso de que el francés era el idioma del amor.

No le gusta el idioma. Es muy difícil de pronunciar. Odia las conferencias en París, Marsella y Lyon, porque es jodidamente difícil entender a los chicos franceses, especialmente a los parisinos.

Y lo odia también por culpa de Seychelles. Ésta adora hablar en éste idioma.

—..._A quoi bon les sanglots, inonder les coussins_—canta la mencionada nación, y Liechtenstein siente el impulso de taparse los oídos, pero no lo hace; la voz de Seychelles es música traída del cielo (¿o el infierno?) y no puede (y no quiere) dejar de escucharla.

Porque aunque odia el maldito francés (_Scheiße_, ella nació para hablar alemán), se derrite un poco (bastante) cuando escucha a la seychellense hablarlo o cantarlo. O susurrárselo en el oído mientras la abraza por debajo de la sábana y la atrae a su cuerpo.

—_Je te aime, mon Petit Liechtenstein_—le dice, acariciándole el pelo rubio—_Vous êtes la plus belle_.

La rubia sabe que es jodidamente cursi, pero ella lo dice con ese tono de voz que la hace corresponder a los mimos, y tiene que ceder entonces y darle la razón a los que dicen que el francés es el idioma del amor.

.

Acá hay un montón de palabras extranjeras xD A ver...

La primera frase es una parte de la canción "Ma memorie sale" de un musical francés. Me encanta esa canción :D

Lo siguiente es "Te amo, mi pequeña Liechtenstein-Eres lo más bello". Gracias traductores online (Y).

Hasta la próxima :3.


	7. Gustos

**G**ustos.

Ambas chicas tienen gustos completamente diferentes. Puede que algunos coincidan, pero sucede en muy raras ocasiones. Generalmente, les gusta hacer lo mismo, pero de distinta forma.

Para empezar, ambas disfrutaban ir de compras, aunque Seychelles la que más. Y lo hace en tiendas caras, sin parpadear ante la etiqueta del precio. La otra chica, prefiere comprar lo que sea más barato.

No se aplica sólo a la ropa, sino también a los alimentos y bebidas. Las comidas siempre acarrean discusiones inevitables entre ellas dos.

—_Cocinas bien, pero los ingredientes saben a mierda, Petit. _

—_¿Quién gasta tanto dinero en esto? Verdammt! ¡Sólo vas a tragar!_

O películas.

—_Seychellen, ellos sólo mariconean cursimente. _

—_Liechtenstein, sólo veo sangre y pechos. _

Incluso maquillaje.

—_Tanto delineador hace que parezcas un mapache o panda mutante, mon amour. _

—_¿A mí que me importa si Maybelline sacó el tono "Europa Pasión"? Ist einfach Kacke! ¡Y se ve como caca!_

¡...Y hasta en la intimidad!

—_No me gusta que seas tan suave conmigo. _

—_No me gusta que seas tan brusca conmigo._

* * *

><p>Es bastante claro quién dice qué cosa, excepto en la última. Lo dejo a la imaginación (; Feliz año nuevo, aunque un poco atrasado!<p> 


	8. Hermano

**H**ermano.

Es normal tener conocidos en común, y en el caso de las naciones, es más que obvia que eso se cumple. Es como un pueblo chico, todos conocen a todos.

Todavía más: los lazos más cercanos que una nación forma, son muchas veces lazos con otras naciones.

Por ejemplo, Romano y Seychelles son amigos. Bielorrusia y Liechtenstein son amigas. ¿Vemos conexión alguna? Todavía no. Agreguémosle a la ecuación lo siguiente: Seychelles y Suiza son mejores amigos. Liechtenstein y Suiza son hermanos. Ahora comienza a formarse cierta conexión. Pero que el hermano mayor de Liechtenstein sea el mejor amigo de Seychelles, no significa necesariamente que ambas estén relacionadas entre sí.

_Peeero_, como dijimos, el mundo de las naciones es pequeño. Se iban a conocer con o sin Suiza de por medio.

Aunque no hay que quitarle el crédito al hermano de la rubia. Juega un papel muy importante en la relación de las dos chicas.

El pobre quiere ayudarlas, pero suele ser uno de los generadores automáticos de pelea. Sin quererlo, claro: es demasiado bueno para ser voluntariamente la manzana de la discordia.

—_Pensé que sería una buena idea salir todos juntos de compras~—se explicó el suizo—Ya que ambas son novias. _

—_¡No somos novias! —chilló su hermana pequeña, muy roja. _

—_Pero—murmuró el suizo, observando a su amiga—Tu me dijiste que ustedes dos eran... _

—_¡Seychelles, siempre dices mierdas que no son ciertas! —gritó la liechtensteiniana, porque su "no novia" ha vuelto a repartir por ahí que son novias. _

Y comienza una discusión que se podrían haber ahorrado si Suiza hubiera mantenido su dulce boquita cerrada.

No vamos a acreditarle todo lo nefasto a la nación alpina. A veces (pocas veces, _muy_ pocas veces) no alimenta la discordia. Antes de joderla, es un hermano.

—_Meine kleine Schwester, was ist passiert?_ —pregunta, preocupado—Te ves triste.

La pequeña hermana no le quiere contestar, sobretodo porque la llamó pequeña. Y Suiza sabe que su hermana no quiere hablar, y conoce esa mirada, y sabe que lo que sea que haya pasado está relacionado con Seychelles.

Se sienta a su lado, encima de la cama, y la abraza. Ella le da un empujón tan débil que parece una caricia brusca. Se quiebra y empieza a llorar.

El hermano mayor la mira con cariño. No puede enojarse con Seychelles por lo que le pasa a su hermana. Sabe que su amiga no ha hecho nada malo. Es sólo que Liechtenstein es una niña, aunque lo niegue. Es una niña que por jugar a ser grande, no está acostumbrada a tomarse una relación amorosa en serio, y todo esto es una experiencia que desarma a cualquiera. Y que involucra lágrimas, muchísimas lágrimas.

Comprende lo que le pasa a su hermana, pero no puede hacer más que estar ahí para ella.

Hasta que se recupere de su mal momento y lo aparte en serio de un empujón digno de ella.

Pero lo aguantará, como buen hermano que es.

.

Sé que está más enfocado en algo familiar y no romántico, pero quería meter al suizo. Creo que juega un papel importante, al ser tan cercano a ambas :3.

Por cierto, lo que Suiza dice es "Mi pequeña hermana, ¿qué pasó?" en alemán.


	9. Idiotez

**I**diotez.

Seychelles está acostumbrada a que la traten de idiota, porque todo el mundo asocia la palabra "diva" con ése adjetivo.

No le importa: ella sabe perfectamente que no es idiota. ¡Y es mejor que ellos.

Ni siquiera el amor la pone idiota. Al contrario, está convencida de que su ingenio se ha agudizado. Tiene que ser bastante creativa para impresionar a Liechtenstein todos los días. Si se volviera una idiota, la perdería. Y estaría entonces ella misma perdida.

Se ríe entre dientes. Idiotas son los que la acusan de idiota.

—_Petit_—dice, mientras se desenreda el pelo—¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo—contesta la rubia.

Seychelles sonríe: no esperaba otra respuesta.

—No me digas—continúa la morena—¿En serio crees eso?

Liechtenstein la observa de reojo, y frunce el ceño.

—No. No es en serio—dice por lo bajo, aunque la africana la oye—Idiota—agrega.

La seychellense suelta una sonora carcajada, todavía con el peine en la mano.

—Qué linda eres—le dice a la más pequeña, porque admitió que no era idiota (eh, tenía que ver el lado bueno de las cosas).

Si hay algo que a Seychelles le dice que no es idiota, entonces ese "algo" es el testimonio de Liechtenstein. El muy _tsundere_ testimonio. La europea suspira y dice:

—No me vengas con que necesitas que te lo recuerde.

Seychelles está de acuerdo. Eso es como la ropa nueva: no es algo que necesite... pero lo desea.


	10. Juguete

**J**uguete.

Seychelles a veces es como una niña. Muy irónico, ya que ella es de las primeras en llamar "niña" a cierta liechtensteiniana.

El asunto es que lo es, y queda con evidencia con sus cosas. Cada vez que adquiere un "juguete nuevo" (que puede tratarse desde un teléfono hasta un broche para el cabello), lo cuida y admira durante unos días con toda su energía, pero luego comienza a ignorarlo poco a poco, hasta enterrarlo en el olvido.

Liechtenstein está aterrada. De ser uno de esos juguetes. Al menos así fue durante el comienzo de su, ehm_, _"_relación de no novias_". Hasta que un buen día, la rubia junta el coraje para preguntarle.

Seychelles se la queda mirando, inusualmente seria.

—Liechtenstein—la llama por su complicado nombre, incluso cuando el alemán se le da terrible. Nada de apodos a la francesa—Nunca, pero nunca me vuelvas a preguntar eso—su tono de voz sin una pizca de diversión da miedo.

Acaricia a la más baja en las mejillas, y los ojos castaños se encuentran con los dorados.

—No voy a hacer eso contigo. Es simple: no eres ningún juguete. No te compré en una tienda. No eres ningún objeto inanimado—apoya su frente contra la de la persona que tiene en frente—Y soy yo la que debería tener miedo de que la usen, ¿sabes?

Seychelles lo dice porque no deja de pensar en todos los imbéciles que Liechtenstein ha besado o "querido" por unos días. La morena está tan aterrada como la otra.

La más baja sonríe cínicamente.

—Aunque no lo creas, mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya, perra engreída—le comunica la europea.

Entonces todo vuelve a la normalidad. Nada de juguetes. Están a mano.


	11. Karma

**K**arma.

—¿Crees en esas cosas? —pregunta Liechtenstein, viendo la playera que compró´ Seychelles, la cual rezaba "**KARMA IS REAL**"

La morena se encoge de hombros.

—Más o menos. Muchas veces sucede. Me refiero a cuando haces algo malo y luego la vida te escupe la venganza en la cara—responde—Aunque yo soy demasiado fabulosa para que esas cosas me sucedan—se agranda.

La rubia rueda los ojos. Típico de Seychelles. Por un segundo, desea que la vida le dé una lección.

Gruñe. Ella ya vivió muy mal antes de que Suiza la encontrara. Y la vida le paga poniéndole a esa engreída en su camino (aunque debe admitirlo, no siempre es malo).

Entonces se le ocurre la loca idea de que tal vez no es ella la que tiene que soportar a Seychelles, sino al revés.

Se lo dice, y la isla africana ríe.

—En ese caso—contesta con los ojos cerrados—Seguiré siendo una perra. Si la vida me paga con tu presencia, no pierdo nada y gano todo.


	12. Luna

**L**una.

Ella se deja caer en la arena. Es de noche, pero ve mucho. En la casa de Seychelles, las estrellas brillan mucho más que en la suya, y le gusta estar acostada sobre la arena de la playa mientras escucha las suaves olas rompiendo contra la arena.

Liechtenstein gira un poco la cabeza y ve a la otra chica, que no parece tan cómoda acostada en el suelo, _porque se le llena el pelo de arena_, por eso intentó meterse hasta el último de los cabellos en un moderno sombrero.

La europea decide volver la mirada al cielo. Las estrellas son muy pequeñas desde la Tierra, por eso la luna sí que parece inmensa y brillante en comparación con ellas. Como si el resto de la gente que la observa son seres completamente inferiores.

Le recuerda a cierta nación acostada a su lado.

—_Aww, petit_, tienes esa expresión de cuando piensas en mí~—le dice. La liechtensteiniana se sobresalta un poco, porque se da cuenta de que la morena no mirada el cielo o el mar, sino a ella.

—¿Qué expresión? —a la más baja no se le ocurrió que su cara cambiaba cuando pensaba en Seychelles, y todavía menos que la otra nación lo supiera.

—La que tenías hace segundos—suelta emocionada, y se incorpora. El sombrero cae al suelo, liberando su largo y lacio cabello oscuro—Tus cejas se ven raras, y pareciera que quieres sonreír, ¡y te brillan los ojos! —está tan emocionada como una niña pequeña.

¿Porqué Seychelles se da cuenta de esas cosas mucho antes que la propia Liechtenstein? A ésta última eso la pone incómoda.

—Maldita luna estúpida—bufa la menor.

Seychelles la observa atónita, y luego ríe estruendosamente.

—Siempre tan original con tus insultos—le dice, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p>No sé si lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero mil gracias por los reviews en esta historia! Me alegra que haya más gente a la que le agrada esta pareja y se tome el trabajo de comentar mi historia ^^<p> 


End file.
